Shopping with Rio
by senshi moon
Summary: Ryoga won't take Rio shopping! So Rio decides to go with someone else! Ryoga is angry that her sister is going with HIM while Yuma tries to protects his friends. And what! Haurto wants an older sister! KaitoxRio


**I really don't know where this came from since I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, so I'm sorry if the characters are OC. But for some reason I am obssessed with this couple! Edit: I realized that I made quite a few mistakes, so I decided to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or its characters.**

* * *

"Ugh! Some brother he is! Why won't he take me shopping again?!" Rio angrily remarked as she stormed down the halls of the school. Everyone who was in the hall saw and felt how angry she was, so they stepped aside to let her pass. Meanwhile, Yuma and Ryoga watched with worry. Rio really wanted to go shopping because Kotori's birthday was coming up, and she wanted to get her a "spetacular gift" as she put it.

"Um, Shark? Wouldn't it be better to-"

"No. I was so annoyed-"

"But she's your-"

"I know! You don't have to tell me one hundred times." This time, it was Ryoga's turn to angrily storm off. Yuma sighed.

* * *

After school ended, Rio said goodbye to Kotori and walked away from her twin "older" brother. Ryoga shook his head and let her walk off since he knew she needed to cool down. Rio walked and walked, not caring where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Gomen..." Rio trailed off when she realized who she bumped into. "Kaito-kun!" Kaito looked down to see his rival's sister. Just because she was his rival's sister did not mean that he had to be antagonistic towards her.

"It's alright." As a man of short words, that's all he said as he bagan to walk away when...She grabbed his sleeve! He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were hidden. Then, she suddenly looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Kaito-kun! Can you do me a favor please?!" Oh poor Kaito. If he knew what he would be getting into to earlier, he would have rejected her. But it seemed that she really needed the favor. Could Yuma's willingness to help people in need actually be affecting him?

* * *

Kaito, as a man that keeps his words, arrived to the place he promised Shark's sister he'd meet her at. He looked around and saw her from behind. As he started to get closer, she must have felt his presence because she suddenly turned around.

"Kaito-kun! Thank you-"

"Kaito," Kaito smoothly interrupted. Rio looked up from her bow. "Just call me Kaito." At this, Rio smiled sweetly. This caused Kaito to look away because her smile was bright. He was able to hide it though.

"Okay then! Kaito it is! You can also call me Rio! Now come on! Let's get going!" When Rio finished, she grabbed Kaito by the arm and pulled him along. Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by...Yuma and Ryoga. The two guys were hidden behind a bush. How did this happen? Why did Ryoga let his sister go? Well, this is what happened...

_"Ryoga. I'm going shopping tomorrow," Rio announced to her brother at night during dinner. Ryoga looked up with a serious expression._

_"You will not-"_

_"Don't worry! I'm going with your friend, rival whatever you call him." At this announcement, Ryoga softened up. If she was going with Yuma and his friends, he was totally okay with that. Not that he would ever admit it._

_"Okay. I don't care."_

Imagine his surprise when Yuma appeared on his doorstep ten minutes after she left. After learning the truth, Ryoga decided to go after her and see who she was actually going with. When it finally hit him that it was Kaito, he rushed over there. Yuma went after him in case Shark decided he was going to beat Kaito up. In other words, it was up to Yuma to make sure that his friends were safe!

"What?...My sister is going shopping with my worst rival?!" Ryoga angrily remarked while still managing to whisper. Yuma sweatdropped and tried to calm him down.

"C-Calm down Shark. Maybe he jsut wants her to help him with something for Haruto! O-Or better yet, they are planning to meet up with Haruto!"

"Meet up with who?" Yuma jumped with surprise at Haruto's voice while Ryoga just looked up.

"What are you doing here kid? You could get hurt," Ryoga said. Haruto just smiled.

"When I heard that onii-sama was going on a date, I wanted to see who my future sister-in-law would be." At his words, Ryoga choked while Yuma widened his eyes and hung his mouth open.

"A-A-A-A-A-A DATE?!" Ryoga angrily yelled, causing many people around them to stare at them. Yuma sweatdropped nervously while Haruto nodded.

"Yes. When I asked Orbital 7 where onii-sama was heading, he replied that he was going somewhere with the sister of Shark-san on 'serious business.' We both took that as a date, but to be sure, I followed him. We were right!" Haruto looked so happy, Shark didn't say anything. "Then I saw you guys and wanted to know what you were doing behind the bushes. And now I know why!" Yuma looked nervously between him and Shark.

"Haruto-san...um, I suggest to not say anything anymore because Shark here is turning into a volcano-"

"I AM NOT TURNING INTO A VOLCANO! YOU," he pointed to Yuma. "DON'T HAVE A LITTLE SISTER. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! SECOND, YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT IS ACCEPTED BY YOUR FAMILY. SO OF COURSE YOU ARE GOING TO THINK IT IS OKAY!" The people around them learned that ignoring them is the best answer, so this time, Ryoga did not get any looks. Yuma just looked at him in bewilderment.

"G-Girlfriend?! Who?! The only girl I know that knows my family is-Wait! Kotori?! She is not my girlfriend!" Yuma yelled, now angry. He and Shark were now standing, glaring at each other. Haruto sighed.

"I'm going to spy on my onii-sama and his girlfriend. Bye." Haruto walked away. The two guys came back into the world of reality and went after Haruto.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

* * *

"Hmm...Should we go into Gardener's Jewelry or into Valentine's Fashion? What do you think Kaito?" Rio asked. Kaito just stayed silent. "I think so too! Let's go!" Rio started to run ahead with him following closely behind. Suddenly, he saw strange movements in a bush across the street. He did not need to investigate in order to know who it, or _they,_ were. He pretended he did not see anyone and continued walking.

"Kaito!" Rio was waving from outside a store called Rhodes To Beauty. "Over here! Over here!" Kaito came up to her, and they both went inside. From a distance, Ryoga was watching with pure fury. Haruto and Yuma remained calmed.

"That guy...he thinks he's so cool..." Ryoga said through gritted teeth. Haruto shook his head.

"Let's go follow them inside Yuma-san. We are going to have to leave Shark-san out here." He turned to Shark who was still angry. "He doesn't even seem to be listening to me. Let's go!" Haruto and Yuma went across the street into the store. When they got in, they couldn't believe their eyes! Yuma's jaw dropped while Haruto's eyes widened. There was Kaito...kissing Rio?! Whaaaaaat?! Ryoga at that time decided to come in when he realized that they both went inside. He looked at the two guys.

"Why are you guys like that?" He looked to the direction that their faces were looking, but only saw Kaito standing next to Rio while she just looked through jewelry. Then, she pulled Kaito along to the clothes section. Yuma turned to Shark.

"H-He...um..." On second thought, it was better not to tell him. Haruto just smirked evilly.

"Shark-san. We might become brothers sooner than I thought." With that he walked away. Ryoga just stared at him.

"What?" Yuma pushed him along.

"Nothing! Now come on!"

* * *

"Clothes...Clothes...Nothing seems to fit Kotori's style! Ugh! Kaito, what would you do in this situation if _you _were looking for a gift for a friend of yours?" Funny question to ask to Kaito because he never needed to get a gift for a friend. They were both seated on a bench.

"Well, when I get presents for Haruto," Kaito looks up to the direction the boys are hiding, "I think about what he _needs _other than what he _wants._" His statement caused Rio to ponder. He could tell because her face changed expressions. Suddenly, she remembered something that Kotori desperately needed-

"Um, excuse me? Young couple? Do you guys need some assisstance?" a saleswoman asked. Kaito and Rio looked up. They were in their own worlds that they only heard the last question and a huge "WHAT?!" in the background. All three looked up to where the sound originated, but they saw no one. Rio immediately knew who was the one who shouted. To the saleswoman, Rio shook her head.

"No thank you. But may I ask..." On the other side of the clothes section, Haruto and Yuma were trying to hold Ryoga down and getting him to be quiet.

"Calm down Shark! It was just a misunderstanding! Anyone would have also-" Ryoga managed to interrupt Yuma right when he was in the middle of saying that.

"So you're saying that they actually look like a couple right now?!" Ryoga whispered angrily. Yuma sheepishly nodded. Haruto's nod, though, was more confident.

"Exactly. I always wanted to have an older sister! It seems I'm going to get my wish!"

"Haruto-san. You are going to have an older sister?" All three guys looked up to see...

"Kotori?!" Yuma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking to my favorite pastry shop when I saw you guys behind a clothes rack through the window of this store. Are you guys spying on someone?"

Shark smirked and stood up. "Spying? Us? We would never-"

"Actually we were spying on my onii-sama and Shark-san's sister. Though they seem to have gone..." Everyone looked towards were Haruto was looking. As he said, the objects of their spying were gone. Shark stomped the ground in frusturation. This caused the others to back away.

"So, why is Rio-san going out-"

"She's not going out with him!"

"-hanging out with Kaito-kun?" Kotori asked. Yuma came up smugly and whispered in her ear.

"Because Shark was stupid enough to let her-"

"Shut...up!" Ryoga yelled. Yuma hid behind Kotori. Ryoga then pointed at her. "It was to give you a gift for your birthday!" Kotori blinked and smiled happily.

"Rio-san is such a wonderful friend! But...why this early? My birthday isn't until three months." At this, Ryoga widened his eyes.

"What? You're telling me that my sister is hanging out with Mr. "I think I'm so cool" guy for pretty much no reason?" Kotori and Yuma blinked while Haruto nodded wholeheartedly. "UGH!"

* * *

"Finally! I'm sure Kotori is going to love this present!" Rio exclaimed as she and Kaito finished shopping. "Kaito." She waited until she got his attention. "Thank you so much!" Rio bowed. Kaito looked away.

"It was nothing." The real reason why Kaito agreed to go with her was...

_"You see, my brother doesn't want to take me shopping. But I really need to go shopping for a dear friend of mine. When he realizes that you are the one accompaning me to my trip, he will have no choice but to take me shopping when I want to. But do not worry. You will also get something out of this." Kaito arched a brow._

_"And what will that be?" Rio smirked and laughed evilly._

_"His shocked expressions!"_

"When did you start to notice that he was following us?" Rio asked Kaito as they started walking back to the main plaza.

"From the beginning." Rio nodded. Even though Rio knew that her brother would be following them, she was not able to tell where he was until he shouted for no reason inside the store. They were here at the intersection. Someone was already pressing the button needed for them to walk. The light turned green, and they started walking. They were a little more than halfway when Rio suddenly realized that her favorite bracelet dropped in the middle of the intersection. Rio ran to go get it. Kaito realized that Rio was not behind him and widened his eyes at where she was. The light turned red. A car was going towards her. Kaito ran to her.

"RIO! LOOK OUT!" Rio looked up and...blacked out.

"Are they okay?"

"What a lucky girl she is to have her boyfriend save her!" These were the comments that passbyers were saying.

"Rio...Rio!" Rio opened her eyes. She looked to see that she was in Kaito's arms. She looked up at him.

"Oww...What...happened to me?" Rio carefully asked. Kaito breathed lightly that it went unnoticed by everyone around them except for her.

"You went to get something...in the middle of the road." Even though Kaito was man of few expressions, Rio could see that he was angry with her for going back for her favorite bracelet. Rio felt guilty to the point that she tried to make a cheery face.

"I-I'm okay! See?!' Rio exclaimed as she tried to stand up, but immediately fell back into Kaito's arms. Kaito looked at her.

"I won't be the one you have to convince to." Rio looked at him in confusion and followed his gaze. There stood her brother, Yuma, Kaito's otouto, and Kotori. Her brother was furious. Rio looked down, unwilling to meet her brother's eyes.

"Rio-san?! Are you okay?!" asked Kotori in worry. Rio smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kotori! I'm a-okay!"

"If you need to," Kaito looked at Shark as he picked up Rio in his arms. "I could take her to a hospital."

"That won't be necessary!" Ryoga quickly intervened. He glared at Kaito and at his sister in his arms. "I'll take care of her. Give her to me." Kaito just stared at him as he handed Rio to Shark. Kaito then looked at his little brother who bore a smirk similar to his own when he smirks. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's go, Haruto." Kaito began walking with Haruto in tow. "Rio." He waited until he had her attention. He mouthed something to her, but he disguised it as a nod. Only Rio knew what he meant. Her brother was glaring at her.

"What did that nod mean?"

Rio shrugged, "I don't know. It could have meant anything. Now put me down nii-san. I can walk on my own." Ryoga sighed but adhered to her request. He put her down. They both said goodbye to Yuma and Kotori and walked home. On the walk home, Ryoga asked his sister a question.

"Why did you decide to go with Kaito to look for a birthday present for Yuma's Girlfriend?"

"Her name is Kotori, and- Wait! she was there with you guys right?! Did she ask-?!"

"Yes."

"What a nice friend! She knew that I was looking for a present for her, but she did not ask what it was! I'm so hap-"

"You did not answer my question!" Rio looked at him annoyed, of course.

"None of you business...stalker!" When Ryoga realized what her last word was, she was already running away. He ran after her.

"You are not getting out of this one!"

* * *

"Onii-sama?" Haruto waited until his older brother was looking at him. "When is Shark-san's sister going to become my official sister?" At this, Kaito momentarily froze but regained his composure. It would have gone unnoticed by others but not by him.

"What are you talking about? And besides..." Kaito turned to him in an evil, playful way. "Who gave you permission to leave the house and spy on me? And why wasn't Orbital 7 with you?" Haruto sheepishly smiled.

"Hehe..."

_"Where do you think you're going Haruto-sama?!" Orbital 7 asked when he saw Haruto trying to sneakily escape through the door. Haruto smiled at him._

_"I'm going to meet up with my onii-sama for his date!" Orbital 7 shook his head._

_"Guess what?! I don't- Hey! Where did yougo?! Come back young master!" Orbital 7 commanded as he ran after him. "After this, Kaito-sama is going to kill me..." _

_When Orbital 7 finally caught up with Haruto, he saw that he was with Shark and Yuma. 'At least he's with friends...' He saw Yuma give a quick glance to his direction. Orbital 7 silently asked Yuma to watch over him. Yuma nodded. Orbital 7 sighed in relief. He knew that Kaito-sama would let this one go if Yuma and his friends were watching Haruto-sama. But still, Orbital 7 quietly watched from the shadows..._

Kaito sighed as he put Haruto to sleep. Today, a lot happened. Haruto's question was still on his mind. And the way he saved Rio was not the way he expected to save her at all...

_"RIO! LOOK OUT!" Kaito ran towards her and tried to push her away but...she grabbed on to him? He then wrapped his arms around her and pushed them both on the cement._

Kaito sat on Haruto's bed thinking. _'Would I still have saved her that way if I still had the power to make time pass by slowly?' _

He started to remember when he helped her put on the necklace. He did not know why he did that, but he knows one thing.

_'Her fragance was...captivating...'_

* * *

Rio layed on her bed thinking about that moment when she wanted to try on that cute necklace she spotted...

_"Kaito! Look at this necklace! Isn't it cute?!" Kaito, of course, stayed silent. "I know, right?!" She tried to put it on but failed. "Ugh! Why is a necklace so hard to put on-" Kaito interrupted her by grabbing the necklace and putting it on for her. Rio automaticly blushed as seeing that they were very close. He stepped back and watched her look into the mirror._

Rio blushed again when she remebered that moment. _'He smelled...nice.' _She then thought about the words he mouthed to her...

"Thank you."

* * *

**Finally finished! Yeah...Tell me what you guys think. Once again, I'm sorry if the characters are OC. As I said, I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal on a weekly basis. I just know about the plot and characters. If you guys have any questions, ask me. I feel that I confused people or left something out of explanation. Or both. So tell me what you guys think! -Ja ne!**


End file.
